Souls of Solace
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Re-posting the Story of Ambrose and the princesses who need his help


**Souls of Solace**

**Disclaimer I don't own Tin man. So I just obsess endlessly and write little stories,borrowing the characters**

* * *

Azkadellia watched from the shadows as Ambrose fiddled with something at his desk. She came to see him because he wasn't like the others. Ambrose didn't turn her away as the "elder girl who should know better"  
He never scolder her just because DG took to crying.

And he always knew when she was there and how to help her.

"Azka-d" he sighed,trying to hide his smile.

She grinned. No one else had bothered to give her a special nickname. They gave all the cute little names to DG.  
The angel. The light.  
Its why she came to him.  
Because he treated her like she mattered just as she was.

"What is it Azka-d?" He asked,not turning around,not revealing he knew her hiding spot.

She would come out when she was ready. On her terms.

Azkadellia walked over and hugged his leg.

"Hi Ambrose." She smiled. "Can you help me?"

"I don't know. Tell me what the problem is, and we can find the solution together. May I pick you up?"

Azkadellia nodded and Ambrose lifted her onto the desk. He had moved whatever he was working on aside and turned all his attention to her.

"I wanted to go swimming," Azkadellia pouted. "Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let me. They said I needed to stay with DG."

"Why didn't she want to go swimming?" Ambrose asked evenly.

"Well she can't swim." Azkadellia admitted.

"Ah. Azka-d I got to ask you, can you swim?"

"Umm,no." Azkadellia replied in a small voice.

"Well Lets see about teaching you to swim. But don't you think maybe you should wait until its warmer?"

"Oh" Azkadellia brightened. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Ah its a small detail," Ambrose teased her lightly. "But an important one, just the same."

Azkadellia giggled. "OK Ambrose. I'm gonna go play Dollies"

"Are dollies fun when you play alone?"

"No, They're funner with DG." Azkadellia admitted. "Okay Ambrose. I'll go find her."

"Atta girl." Ambrose set her back on the ground.

Azkadellia skipped off.

Ambrose went back to work. 10 minutes later,he pretended not to notice the door open. Pretended he didn't see DG head to her special hiding spot.  
He let her hide there five minutes.  
DG hid under a desk in the far corner watching. Ambrose fiddled with something at his desk a little longer before he called her.

"DG?"

DG smiled. He didn't call her anything like Light or Angel.  
She came to see him because he wasn't like the others.

Ambrose listened to her ideas. He didn't just laugh them off as Childish games.  
Didn't coddle her like a helpless little baby.  
She watched as his feet approached her. He always knew exactly where she was.

"Come on out DG."

DG toddled out and hugged Ambrose by the knees.

"May I pick you up?"

DG nodded eagerly.

"You don't have to ask,Nam."

"Do you mind my asking?" Ambrose asked calmly.

DG thought about it. She liked that he let her make decisions, think for herself.

"I kinda like it. No one else asks if I want to be picked up."

Ambrose smiled gently and carried the toddler to his workstation. He balanced her on one arm and cleared off his work desk, then set her on it.

"Now, whats bothering you?"

DG tugged absently at his curls. "I don't think Az likes me."

"What makes you think that?" Ambrose asked with genuine interest.

"She got mad because I didn't want to play at the lake." DG Mumbled.

"Why not?" Ambrose gently tipped her chin up so her bright blue gaze rested upon his own subtle brown.

"It was too cold." DG cried plaintively.

Ambrose nodded wisely. "That's a most excellent reason. Give Azkadellia some time, she'll realize it was a bad day for the lake."

DG gave an uncertain smile.

"I have something I would like to ask you."

Dg giggled "Then ask it."

" Who plays dolls with you before bed?"

"Az." DG replied slowly.

"OK and who helps you with your studies?"

"That's Az too!" DG smiled.

"Do you think she would do these thing wit you if she didn't love you?"

Dg shook her head so her dark curls bounced .

"No" She whispered so it was just audible.

Ambrose smiled a little more mischievously "And who do you suppose is looking for you right now,getting more and more worried?"

"Az?" DG whispered guiltily.

Ambrose set her on the ground and she headed off with a quick wave goodbye.

DG toddled off back up to her room. She saw Azkadellia just outside her apartments.

"AZ!"

Azkadellia turned and smiled at her sister.

"There you are"

The pair ran to each other and hugged.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

DG smiled.

That Ambrose knew everything!

* * *

Glitch stood over his old worktable. Fidgeting with all the strange pieces of gadgetry he used to tinker with.

He swallowed a grin as he heard a soft rustle in the shadows, and another one when a dull clunk was followed by a breathy "Damn " from under the corner desk.

Glitch waited a moment. He couldn't remember why,only that he was supposed to wait.

"Girls?"

Soft giggles from either end of his lab.

Glitch closed his eyes and thought. He retrieved DG? And Azka-d came of her own accord? Yes that sounded right.

DG watched as Glitches tattered pant-legs came close, the torn overcoat swaying in his wake.

"Come on out DG."

She crawled out of her now too small hiding spot and dusted off her jeans. Glitch opened his mouth,and closed it right after.

" I'm supposed to ask you something aren't I?" He whispered.

DG smiled "I think I'm too big for you to lift."

Glitch nodded and offered his arm. "May I?"

DG grinned and gave him her arm. Glitch guided her back to the worktable.

"Come on out Azka-d" Glitch called.

Azkadellia fumbled out of her cramped hiding spot and shook out her long green skirts.

Both girls hugged an arm.

"What can I help you with today?" Glitch grinned.


End file.
